Biting Kisses x Parade
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: 'The day before was wasted with toxic, biting kisses. Speckled with half-hearted interrogations - which, due to Zim's impatience, usually led to their swift and sudden demise'.
1. Biting Kisses xx

**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim ain't mine folks.

**Pairing: **ZaDr

**Warnings:** Gore, intense...make-out? Jumpy scene and char-play. and xenophillia. If you didn't like it, you wouldn't be here =D

**Summary: **'The day before was wasted with toxic, biting kisses. Speckled with half-hearted interrogations - which, due to Zim's impatience, usually led to their swift and sudden demise'.

**A/N:** Written as a prelude to 'Parade' which began first and is currently (at least while I'm typing this) a W.I.P. It will be added as next chapter once completed. Feedback appreciated! Love, Jaffa xxx

**Biting Kisses**

Zim growled, pounced and claimed in one fluid movement.

His body sleek and shifting like a panther.

All smooth and sharp like glass.

His teeth drew blood.

Claws drew prey nearer, nearer...

_Close._

Dib dodges and weaves and charges in feral, near desperate movements. His eyes paranoid yet cocky.

Cold yet... _vibrant_ with insanity.

His lips growled promises.

Words drew predator closer, closer...

_Near._

Blood dripped from flesh and cloth and wallpaper.

Saliva hooked and drooped from head and neck and chest.

-Irken shouts, Human pleas-

It was a beautiful Sunday morning.

A day to waste, a night to remember.

A body tossed to the floor - Zim's.

Another chasing after is - Dib's.

One slashed chin to collarbone swiftly, cackled over, whispered over, promised over - some others.

Zim pounced again as Dib growled and shouted threats.

Human slithering free and running again - voice echoing over walls and cells and cages.

They collided - exploded again.

Fists and feet and teeth and antenna - reaching, grabbing, taking-

A whispered demand.

A startled yelp.

A grimace.

A tremble.

Blood and spit dripped, dripped...

_Splattered._

Spider legs tore and held.

Feet kicked and torsos shifted.

Stumbling, cajoling, combat boots and metallic tinkling.

A tattered trench coat billowed as it's owner shouted something victorious from the outside air.

The predator cackled as he leapt and captured.

A knife twisted, chain pulled tight.

A whispered demand.

A frightened, unintelligent beg.

The prey launched, blood dripping from his face.

Held his hand over the Irken knife.

Jerked it up, up...

_Home._

Blood sprayed, Zim began to cackle anew.

Dib was silent...

Silent...

Until bloody claws gripped blood-matted hair, sharp teeth tore into cool, fragile flesh.

Then Dib let show his content smile.

Climbed over the dead prisoner and claimed green lips, biting until pink again joined red.

"We'll kill them all," Dib warned.

Zim nipped at a fine-stubbled chin, "oh well."

"The resistance-" Dib argued, a low moan.

"Will fall tomorrow," the Irken growled his impatience. Biting, Biting...

_Kissing._

"Yes, Master," Dib agrees, roughly throwing the Irken's body over the dead man's, "then stop chasing."

"Stop running," Zim growled back, lips tweaked in a seductively sadistic smirk.

Dib threw his arms up, "don't you see? I got out!" he laughed, rather bitter.

Zim leant back, lying on the still-warm body like it was a cushion. He gestured lazily with two fingers.

Dib obediently moved, crawling to the Irken's lap.

"Don't you see," the predator hummed, "you're still mine."

**xxx**


	2. Parade xx

Disclaimer: Invader Zim owns me, I just love to fangirl -lessthanthree-

Pairing: ZaDr

Summary: (see 'biting kisses')

A.N: I'm a little worried about how much I enjoy this 'zim wins' world... as always with my Jhonen things; it's a little bit **dark** a little **grim **and full of **insanity**. As ya'll should expect from me now, neh? I decided at the last minute to pair it into the same story listing as 'biting kisses'. After all, they are the same universe. I'm trying to reduce the clutter on my profile page. Feedback appreciated! Love, Jaffa xxx

**Parade**

Progression from one end of the town to another.

Moving at a slow crawl.

Loud song from a metal contraption in a mismatched childish tone.

Silent watching from a madman of a guard - the only protection.

They were asking for trouble.

It wasn't a warning given, it was the point.

Zim sat with a satisfied smirk on his face, perched atop a faux throne in the back of a stolen convertible.

Dib sat with eyes glittering - festering with paranoia. He was driving but watching, always watching for anyone that would dare touch _his_ master.

Gir wouldn't sit still long enough for his location to make much of a difference, but his song echoed through empty streets and ricocheted off hollow houses and dilapidated apartment blocks.

They seemed, for all Dib's worry, to be completely alone. Not only in the moment, not only in the street or the city of the country.

They seemed to be alone on the planet.

But Zim's smirk spoke novels - promised bloodlust and destruction.

Dib's paranoia was rarely displaced.

And Gir... well, no matter what he wouldn't be singing this long if Zim found it inappropriate to his mood.

It was around noon.

The day before was wasted with toxic, biting kisses through the new base - speckled with moments of half-hearted interrogation (until Zim's impatience caused their instant demise) and occasionally broken by a far off scream as Gir played 'tag' with anyone attempting escape while they programmed in the new securities.

The day before that was a day of hunting, a day of finding.

A week before that was bloodlust and slaughter.

A month before that was the day the world ended.

The day the humans lost.

The day Zim took over - beginning with Dib and ending with everyone else.

He'd enslaved dozens, killed hundreds, fed thousands the 'virus' and watched millions kill themselves from it.

Dib had given in at the beginnings of Zim's new plan. Snuck into the lab and stayed, begging for Zim to train him up as the irkens soldier.

Zim had obliged, cackling and ranting.

But for the first time hope flared, sparking an intelligence he hadn't bothered with before - insanity.

He'd claim the Earth, even if his Tallest didn't respond his transmission requests. They'd be proud... they had to be.

The car purred forward. Dib's eyes searching, Gir's song still stretching.

A shimmer of silver flashed amongst the left-over buildings.

Zim leant forward, his gloved claws caressing Dib's shoulder.

"The resistance will fall," he assured his soldier.

Dib's lips quirked in a semblance of a smile, eyes still searching for a target.

"Yes, master," he agreed as another flicker could be seen.

"No prisoners," Zim ordered before lounging back.

Dib inclined his head to show he'd heard and drove.

The first gunshot pierced the air, bullet flying straight and true for Zim's forehead.

The irken shield hummed slightly as the bullet fell uselessly to the floor.

The ambush was sprung, what was left of the human resistance charged.

Zim stood, calmly, as Dib leapt over the bonnet to meet them.

"Beautiful," Zim smirked, listening to Gir's warbled notes of song merge with Dib's guttural growl to create a most alluring war cry.

**(xxx)**


End file.
